


Le 525 lettere che compongono il codice di autodisciplina

by CriForNì (CriForNi)



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, SKAM - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriForNi/pseuds/CriForN%C3%AC
Summary: Due anni.Martino e Niccolò si sono conosciuti due anni fa e in questa giornata così speciale ho voluto anche io dare il mio contributo e rendere omaggio all'amore degli amori. Il loro.Una cosetta semplice scritta in preda all'emozione.Perché poi fosse per me questo amore lo celebrerei ogni giorno.Buon undici ottobre a tutti. Share the love.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Le 525 lettere che compongono il codice di autodisciplina

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima volta che pubblico su Ao3.  
> Un tentavivo di sbarcare dove sono solita essere solo una spettatrice.   
> Che io abbia deciso di farlo con Marti e Nico direi che non è sorpresa di nessuno.   
> O almeno. Di chi mi conosce.   
> Devo ancora orientarmi e capire bene come funziona.   
> Da non lettrice e critica. 
> 
> Però eccomi qui.   
> Sperando di regalarvi almeno un sorriso con questa storia.
> 
> Grazie.a chiunque gli darà una possibilità.

"Sei serio Nì?"  
"Cosa?"

Tutto ciò che riesce a vedere Martino da questa prospettiva e la metà di Niccolò che si muove in cucina e armeggia silenziosamente davanti ai fornelli.  
Sarebbe una bugia se dicesse di non essere spaventato da ciò che ha deciso di combinare il suo assolutamente non in grado cuoco personale.

Per un momento pensa che sarebbe il caso di alzarsi e andare a vedere.  
Solo perché in quella casa devono viverci e sarebbe un gran problema se la cucina andasse a fuoco e fosse inutilizzabile per chissà quanto tempo.

Ma il divano è troppo soffice e la copertina gettata sulle gambe a casaccio troppo confortevole.  
Quindi non gli rimane altro da fare se non alzare le spalle e pregare dio di non dover abbandonare questa domenica pomeriggio di totale nullafacenza per portare il suo fidanzato al pronto soccorso con un ustione di terzo grado.

"Ieri quando sono passato da mamma mi sono fatto dire la ricetta, per filo e per segno"  
"Ma de che?"  
"È poi vedi"

Già se lo immagina. Martino.  
Il suo pranzo domenicale a base di pasta scotta e sofficini findus rimediati nel fondo del congelatore perché poi  
"non è che se potevo morì de fame Nì" 

Grazie al cielo Niccolò ha tante altre doti che compensano decisamente la sua pessima manualità in cucina. 

"E sei sicuro di ricordartela?"  
"Mi sono scritto tutto lo sai che della mia testa non mi fido moltiss-"  
"Nì, smettila di dire cazzate"  
"Dai scherzo"

Niccolò ride e Martino pensa che in quella risata ci affogherebbe volentieri.  
Due anni fa.  
Due anni fa l'ha ascoltata per la prima volta e ancora oggi riesce a sentirla risuonare nelle orecchie.  
Se chiude gli occhi. 

"Non sei divertente e vieni qua a darmi un bacio"  
"Vieni tu non posso perdere d'occhio l'impasto"  
"L'impasto? Oddio"

Con non poca fatica e dopo qualche minuto di riflessione Martino decide di abbandonare la sua posizione da balena spiaggiata e raggiungere Niccolò nella stanza dove si sta svolgendo il fattaccio.  
Il possibile omicidio del proprio fidanzato proprio nel giorno dell'anniversario del primo incontro non è una cosa carina da pensare. 

La scena che si trova davanti, lo avrebbe fatto infuriare, a lui.  
Perfezionista e maniaco dell'ordine tanto da farsi regalare un aspiravolvere super accessoriata dai suoi amici quando gli hanno chiesto  
"che ve serve per casa?"  
Pochi giorni prima che si trasferissero. 

Infuriare.  
Se solo Nico non fosse incredibilmente adorabile con le mani nella concumella e la punta del naso macchiata di farina e i capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni, mentre soffia da sotto in sopra sperando di spostare quel riccio ribelle da davanti quei due fanali verdi che si ritrova al posto degli occhi.

"Lo so, sto a fa un casino non sgridarmi"

E Martino sorride. Invece.  
E gli bacia la punta del naso pure se il sapore di farina sulle labbra non è il massimo.  
E gli scosta i capelli dalla faccia in un modo che sembra più una scusa per fargli una carezza piuttosto che un concreto aiuto alla giusta visibilità.

"Grazie, ora vorrei quel bacio"

Martino pensa che dovrebbe stipulare un'assicurazione su quelle fossette che gli si formano sulle guance ogni volta che sorride. 

"Che ce devi fa co le carote?" 

Niccolò non fa neanche in tempo ad aprire la bocca perché poi Martino lo conosce troppo bene e l'occasione di essere lui a fare una battuta servita su un piatto d'argento non se la sarebbe lasciata sfuggire facilmente. 

"E te prego niente battute imbecilli"  
"Non me dai mai soddisfazione oh"  
"COSA? ma guarda che sei infame" 

Il tono a dir poco oltraggiato di Martino, quello che si alza di minimo un'ottava ogni volta che vuole simulare disdegno fa scoppiare Niccolò in una risata fragorosa e così di pancia che ci mette un secondo ad unirsi alla risata pure lui. 

Due anni che ridono così e lo stomaco di Martino fa ancora le capriole quando succede.  
Il mondo potrebbe scomparire adesso e a loro andrebbe bene così. 

"Vabbè ancora aspetto quel bacio"  
"A parte che te l'ho chiesto io a te e poi comun-" 

Le sue fintissime e poco convincenti proteste vengono interrotte dalle labbra di Niccolò che si poggiano sulle sue e poche sensazioni al mondo equivalgono a questo. Pensa.  
O forse non pensa affatto perché quel bip prolungato e quella sensazione di black out totale lo invade oggi come quella prima volta.  
Quando lo osservava da lontano e ancora non sapeva che sarebbe stato suo. 

"meglio?"  
"decisamente"  
"Come ti posso aiutare a non farci morire proprio oggi?"  
"Perché proprio oggi?"  
"Niente così, che faccio?" 

Niccolò distoglie lo sguardo come fa ogni volta che non vuole farsi leggere e a Martino gli viene da guardarlo strizzando un po' gli occhi per capire se sia tutto ok. 

"Che c'è?"  
"Niente, torna a sprofondare sul divano ti chiamo quand'è pronto"  
"Che dio me la mandi buona"  
"malfidato"

Due baci a stampo più tardi e la copertina è di nuovo sulle sue gambe e la televisione si appresta a riprodurre l'ultimo, ennesimo, episodio di una replica di friends.  
Quindi il fatto che non stia davvero prestando attenzione non è poi tanto grave, perdendosi invece nei suoi pensieri e nella voce di Niccolò che canticchia e apre e chiude il forno come se non fosse una minaccia per tutti gli esseri viventi presenti in questa casa.  
Loro due quindi.  
Che sono poi quelli di cui più gli interessa.

"Nì comunque sono un po' incazzato"

Urla più di quanto dovrebbe visto che tra il salotto e la cucina ci sono giusto dieci piedi di distanza.

Niccolò che tutto trafelato con il suo personalissimo grembiule raffigurante una giraffa con un mestolo al posto del collo, che lo guarda dall`alto, è uno spettacolo abbastanza bello da fargli dimenticare di essere particolarmente irritato dal fatto che il suo fidanzato, l'uomo più romantico del pianeta, colui che ha insistito per festeggiare pure la prima volta che hanno dormito insieme passando la notte a casa dei suoi per "rievocare quel momento Marti dai" si sia dimenticato che oggi. Due anni fa. Si sono conosciuti.

"Che ho fatto mo?"  
"Davvero me lo stai a chiede? Davvero non ti ricordi che giorno è? Perché Nì ok che ti dico sempre che sei smielato e che non se po' festeggia pure la prima volta che abbiamo bevuto dalla stessa bottiglia però cazzo oggi di tutti i giorni, te ricordi pure quand-"

Il segnale acustico del forno interrompe bruscamente la marea di parole pronunciate troppo velocemente da Martino e Niccolò che lo stava ascoltando pazientemente con un sorriso dolce e paraculo stampato in faccia si volta come se nulla fosse per tirare fuori dal forno chissà che cosa.

"Ma te ne vai pure? Stai a rischia te lo dico"  
"Zitto stupido sto arrivando"

L'espressione indignata di Martino viene ben presto sostituita da quella di stupore quando si rende conto che quella "torta" che non ha proprio l'aspetto di una torta, poggiata accuratamente su un alzatina che riconoscere essere una di quelle di sua madre.  
Deve averla chiesta a lei.  
È effettivamente una torta di carote, forse non troppo riuscita ma che profuma decisamente d'amore.  
E. Istintivamente. Sorride.

"Forse sto giro di bicchieri d'acqua ce ne vorranno quarantadue per mandarla giù ma giuro che ho fatto del mio meglio"

È quando ci posiziona sopra due candeline color oro e tira fuori dalla tasca l'accendino per illuminarle però, che a Martino viene seriamente da piangere.  
Per quanto patetico può sembrare.

"Nì"

Le parole escono un po' strozzate e l'unica cosa sensata da fare è saltargli in braccio e riempirlo di baci in ogni angolo di pelle che sia raggiungibile.

"Aspetta"

Si dimena un po' per tirare fuori dalla tasca un blocchetto di post-it azzurri e non stacca mai gli occhi da quelli di Martino che sentendosi un po' stupido per aver creduto che Niccolò possa essersi davvero dimenticato lo afferra delicamente, come se fosse la cosa più preziosa.  
La cosa più preziosa. Dopo Niccolò.  
Forse lo è davvero.

"Ma tu lo sai quanto ti amo?"

Dice serio e senza ombra di esitazione nella sua voce.  
Perché in questi due anni non è stato sempre perfetto.  
Ci sono stati momenti terribili in cui tutto sembrava perduto.  
Momenti in cui Martino aveva pensato di averlo perso e si ricorda ancora il dolore fisico che ha provato in quei giorni di lontananza e di incertezza.  
Momenti in cui Niccolò ha sguazzato nell'autocommiserazione pensando che non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per Martino.  
Attimi in cui si sono mancati così tanto che niente sembrava avere senso.  
Ma mai. Neanche un momento.  
L'amore che li ha sempre riportati l'uno tra le braccia dell`altro. Dove sono convinti di appartenere.  
È stato messo in discussione.

"guardalo"

Ed è difficile lasciare Martino senza parole.  
Di solito ha sempre qualcosa da dire. Da ribattere. L'ultima parola, che sia una scherzo o una reale discussione. Deve essere sempre la sua.  
Eppure. In quel momento. Di parole non ne ha. 

O forse ne ha troppe o troppo poche per descrivere quello che prova ogni giorno dal giorno in cui, in un pomeriggio qualunque, in una giornata di scuola che nulla doveva avere di diverso dalle altre.  
Ha incontrato l'uomo che lo sta guardando come nessuno lo aveva guardato mai.  
Quello che gli sta tenendo il viso tra le mani e che vuole avere al suo fianco per tutti i minuti che gli restano. 

"Ti piace?"  
"Mi piaci tu Nì, dal primo momento" 

E tra quei foglietti colorati di azzurro che Martino scorre tenendoli in mano con il pollice e l'indice c'è il seguito di una storia che è sicuro, sia quella che racconta la sua vita.  
Solo due omini stilizzati, in sella ad una giraffa.  
E poche. Semplici. Parole. 

Che a lui, però sembrano dare un senso a tutto :

La giraffa oggi lo sa, che si è innamorata.


End file.
